


A New Trio of Friends

by Japanfangirl19



Series: Lost Masters Saga [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Hints of Riku Replica/Vanitas, Mostly good fluff, Vanitas deserves friends, lil angst, lost trio rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sequel to Destiny Trio: ReunitedVanitas somehow ended up in the Final World with no memory how he got there. But he wasn’t the only one there





	A New Trio of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> And the saga continues...
> 
> This time, we are deverting focus from Yozora and crew and focusing on another set of my fave characters. In which I will have them play a major role in this lol
> 
> But seriously we need more Lost Trio fics. Like where u at???
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!

When Vanitas woke up in a world that was endless sea and sky, he was surprised. He wondered how he ended up here. One moment he was still in Sora’s heart and now he’s, nowhere.

He looked down at himself and saw his body was transparent, but at least he’s not hurting anymore. All he ever felt was pain. But this place, feels nice. He rather stay here.

But then he saw a figure walk towards him,

“Hey, did you just arrive here too?”

Vanitas looked at the person that walked to him. He looked like the younger version of Riku. He knew of the one in the organization, but he didn’t interact with him personally. His past self might have but he doubted it. He’s sure that his past self didn’t really interact with anyone in the organization at all. He preferred to keep to himself. And I’m sure he did too.

But he knew this Riku, was different than the one in the organization, he wore the similar suit yes but he looked more, kinder. 

Hmph, like he deserved any kindness.

“Yeah I did so what?”

“Yesh no need to get all defensive. I just asked a simple question”

“Hmph, whatever”

It was quiet for them for a few moments. But then,

“So, what’s your name?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well I figured since we will be together here for a while, we might as well get to know each other”

“Sorry but I don’t need anyone in my life thanks”

The young Riku tilted his head in confusion, “You mean, you never had any friends?”

“Friends? Never. I never saw the need for them. What’s the point of having friends if they might hurt you in the end”

“Is that what you really think?”

Vanitas didn’t answer. Of course, he saw how much pain it is having friends. Being separated, betrayal, and worst of all not feeling you belong. It’s stupid. Though he has seen the benefits, he would admit that. But it seemed too much work.

“Well, you won’t know until you try”

“Like that will happen anytime soon”

“You think so?”

The young Riku smiled, “How about, we become friends?”

Vanitas looked at him surprised. Did he really say that? Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “Why? What would you gain from this?”

“Um, I guess you as a friend?”

Vanitas stared at the young Riku, really? That’s all? He doesn’t get this Riku. Fine, he’ll play along. Not like anything will develop between the two.

“Vanitas”

“Huh?”

“That’s my name”

“Oh! That’s a cool name!”

Vanitas snorts. Yeah right.

“I’m-! Ummm”

The young Riku paused and looked down deep in thought for a few moments and then,

“Kiru. I’m Kiru”

“Kiru huh?”

Kiru nodded and then sat down beside Vanitas. 

“So since we will be here for a while, tell me about yourself”

“You’re really interested?”

“Yeah! I mean you’re wearing the same suit as me and the fact you look like-“

Kiru then stopped himself and looked nervous. Why? Didn’t he want to learn more about me? Oh wait... I see

“I’m not going to be offended that I look like my brother”

Kiru looked at him surprised,

“Wait, you’re Sora’s brother?!”

“In a sense”

“I see...”

Kiru looked down deep in thought.

“So what about you?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you look like a younger version of Riku?”

“Oh! Well um”

Kiru lifted his hand and rubbed his neck.

“It’s because, I’m his clone”

“Oh”

“Yeah, the organization, specifically Vexen, created me. He wanted me to be stronger than Riku and to use me”

Kiru looked down sad,

“Of course I didn’t want to be used. But they did anyways. They forced Namine to rearrange my memories and hurt Sora. Of course when I found out, I was, I guess broken.”

Kiru brought his legs to his chest,

“But, even though the memories were messed up, I forgave Namine. It wasn’t her fault. Those organization members forced her to do it. Who knows what would happen to her if she refused.”

Kiru sighs,

“So from there I decided to leave, there was no point of me staying. Now that Marluxia was gone, Namine would be fine. Then I ran into Axel”

Axel, wasn’t he the guy with red spiky hair? He remembers that Ventus ran into him when he was younger. 

“He told me that, if I wanted to be my own person, I would have to help him with something. So I agreed and got stronger but...”

Kiru put his head on top of his knees and sighs, “It wasn’t enough. I still felt fake. Just a shadow. I then took it out on Riku, but of course he beat me. Then I ended up in the realm of darkness.

“Everything was so dark, scary, then I was falling apart. I was just roaming around like a spirit until I saw Riku again, older this time. I decided that he needed some help. So I did, and then he gave me Way to Dawn. Once he came back I fused with him, I knew that something was happening and I wanted to help.

“Then I heard about Namine from Riku. And that they are trying to find replicas to get Namine back. So I stayed with Riku until I found the opportunity to gain a replica for her. Then I ended up here.”

It was silent while Vanitas was taking all this info about Kiru in.

“Geez, I didn’t ask for your whole backstory but, I see that your life sucked”

Kiru laughs, “haha yeah sorry. I didn’t know why I went on and on about my life but,”

Kiru smiles and looks at Vanitas, “I felt that I could trust you to listen”

“I...”

Vanitas was lost for words. Trust? He trusts him?! But they only just met! How is that possible?! 

Vanitas sighs, “I guess but don’t expect me to tell you my whole life right away”

Kiru chuckles, “That’s alright. We got plenty of time”

“True”

“So, lets start off with something simple.”

“Okay?”

“What is your favorite color?”

Kiru kept asking simple questions to him. In return Vanitas did the same. 

“Wait? So you never ate any food?”

“No? I never get, hungry I guess so I never think about it”

“But, what about ice cream?!”

“Ice cream? Isn’t that a frozen treat?”

“Yeah and it comes in many flavors! Man it sucks you don’t know the wonders of food especially ice cream”

“Well sorry to disappoint you”

“Hey if we get out of here, why don’t we get some ice cream!”

“If we ever get out of here? I doubt it”

“Still, there might a chance”

Vanitas thought about it. Will they ever get out? Kiru seems optimistic about it. But even if he does, would anyone care? As far as he knew, no one would miss him. So why go back? What would be the point?

At least he knew someone was waiting for Kiru but him? Probably not...

But still he’ll humor Kiru, “Alright sure why not. I’ll try ice cream.”

Kiru grins, “Yes! Trust me, you won’t be disappointed! Hmmm you might be a rocky road kind of guy”

Vanitas has no idea what Kiru meant by that but at least he made Kiru happy. Wait...when did he start caring for him? Whatever, it was just so Kiru won’t keep pestering him about it that’s all.

They talked for a while. It must’ve been days, weeks, months, but soon they got used to each other. And Vanitas was actually starting to warm up to Kiru. Is this what having a friend is like? Just sitting and talking about mindless things?

“Hey Vani?”

Kiru started to call him ‘Vani’ for a while now. Vanitas didn’t like it at first, but he got tired of asking Kiru not to call him that. So he just let it go.

“Yeah?”

“Is it ok to ask, where you come from?”

Vanitas knew this would come up eventually. Should he talk to him about it now? But Kiru did for the first few minutes they met. It was only fair...

“I mean you don’t have to if you want! I understand you want to keep things to yourself so you know. Just forget i-“

“It’s fine. I can tell you.”

“Oh?”

Vanitas nods, “it’s a long story, longer than yours I’m sure”

“I don’t mind”

Vanitas sighs, “well I came to be because of the old man, ah Master Xehanort”

Kiru nods, understanding who he is. Vanitas continues,

“He split Ventus’s heart, by extracting the darkness from him. Then I came to be. He named me. He took Ventus from the area because he became comatose. While I was in the Keyblade Graveyard, I felt a connection, another heart. I went unconscious and when I woke up, I felt different. 

“I took my helmet off and saw a face, Sora’s face when he’s older. I then understood what happened. This particular person connected his heart to Ventus’s and in turn to mine.”

Kiru nods, “I see, so that’s how you look like Sora...”

“Yeah, he’s been helping people since he was just born”

Kiru smiles, “Well, that’s Sora for you”

Vanitas continues his story. He told him the first appearance of his Unversed how every time they are destroyed they are returned to him but he feels pain. How Xehanort found out about it and kept forcing him to fight them so he’ll be immune to the pain. 

Of how he couldn’t take it anymore, and Xehanort manipulated him to think that fusing with Ventus and making the X-Blade was his only salvation. How he failed, and stayed inside Sora’s heart. 

How he saw his past self being forced to go to the future and be an organization member. How he felt his past self was tired of following orders. He just wanted to go back where he came from. So he helped guide Sora to Ven. Helped Ven wake up. Then let them defeat him so he could go back to them in to the past. 

During the story, Kiru was holding Vanitas’s hand in comfort. Kiru has been doing small touches of comfort for a while since they have been here. Vanitas was unsure at first but he slowly got used to it.

“I’m so sorry. That must’ve been horrible. Definitely worse than my life”

Vanitas shook his head, “It is what it is. I wish I could’ve done something different but,”

He sighs, “I just knew I didn’t belong in the realm of light. I shouldn’t have existed. Yet here I am, still existing”

“Maybe there’s a reason for it? For you still technically, you know, alive?”

Vanitas snorts, “Like I would know”

“Haha right. I don’t know why I’m here either”

“Well, obviously because someone misses you” 

“You think so?”

“Yeah I’m sure. That Namine girl you talk about? I’m sure she misses you”

“Really?”

“Well you make it sound like you two were close before you were separated”

“Yeah, but that means someone out there misses you too”

“Me? Anyone missing me? Ha not a chance” 

“Well how else are you here?”

Vanitas was silent, thinking for a moment. Who out in the realm of light misses him? Ventus? No not possible then...

“Sora”

“Huh?”

“That’s the only person who I know could think of somehow missing me. We rarely interacted. Not really any good but..”

He suddenly remembered the words Sora spoke to his past self before he faded away, 

“Okay? How is any of this okay?! Vanitas!!!”

Vanitas chuckles. It would be like Sora to help him stay alive in this world.

Kiru laughs too, “He would do that wouldn’t he?”

“Yes he would!”

Kiru and Vanitas looked up in shock at the unknown voice “Who?!”

A weird high pitch noise comes from above and lands in front of them. As the light subsides, a figure of a cat stands looking at them. 

“Hi! I didn’t mean to startle you but I’m Chirithy!”

“Chirithy?”

Vanitas felt like the cat looked familiar. But he doesn’t know why. He’s sure he never met something like this in his life.

“What are you doing here Chirithy?”

“To help you two! It seems you are needed back in the realm of light!”

Both of the boys looked shocked. ‘They’re needed?’ But why?

“But why?”, Kiru asked

“Hmmm it seems a new threat is on the horizon, and Sora might need your help”

“Is he in danger?”

“I’m not sure, but I have a feeling that he might be”

“Then, you wants us back in the realm of light to help fight off this new threat from hurting Sora?”

“Yes exactly!”

Both of them were silent taking all this in. Then Kiru spoke up, “Alright, I’ll go back”

“Great!”

“But, only if Vanitas wants to”

“Huh?”

“Kiru what? No go back without me it’s fine”

“Vani I can’t leave you alone here. You don’t deserve that”

“What makes you think that I don’t?!”

“The time we spent together here”

Vanitas was confused, “what?”

“Vani, the time we spent talking together here, had me realize that you are your own person too”

“You think I don’t know that”

“Yes but, you deserve friends, you deserve to go back to the realm of light, your not just darkness, you’re Vanitas. A boy who can be snarky and sarcastic, but is also a good listener who helps give advice even though you don’t think it helps and”

He grabs Vanitas’s hands and holds them and looks straight into his eyes, “My best friend”

“Your..?”

Vanitas didn’t know what to say to that. He’s honestly the first person to say that he’s just, Vanitas. 

Water started to drip from his eyes, huh? He’s crying. How long was it since the last time he cried that wasn’t from pain?

Kiru smiles and hugs him, “Lets go back, together”

Vanitas bursts into even more tears and hugs him back. He really has someone that cares to stay with him. That won’t leave him. Is he his...light?

He pulls back first and he nods, “Alright, let’s go back”

They both turn to Chirithy, hands held, “So what should we do?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they gathered themselves back together again they said bye to Chirithy and summoned their keyblades to leave the world made of endless sea and sky. They both landed hand in hand in Twilight Town.

“Oh wow! Twilight Town!”

“You’ve been here before?”

“Yes but only a few times. I wish it was on better circumstances back then”

“I see...”

“Hmmm but I wonder why we ended up here?”

Suddenly they heard a gasp and a drop of a bag to the ground. They both turned around to see a blonde hair girl with a white and blue dress with buttons going up and down across her chest and white boots. 

“Y-you’re...” she started tearing up. Kiru started tearing up too. “Namine?”

She nodded. And she ran towards Kiru to give a hug. Kiru let her and hugged her back.

“Namine! I’m so glad! Thank goodness you’re alright!”

“Same to you! I thought I’ll never see you again!”

They both held onto each other for a while. Vanitas felt awkward watching it from the side but he’s glad Kiru got reunited with his friend at least. They both pulled back and wiped their tears. 

“Riku what are you doing here?”

“Oh! I’m here with Vanitas to help fight against the new threat that is happening. Oh and it’s Kiru by the way”

“Right ok Kiru and Vanitas?”

Namine looked at the person behind Kiru and finally noticed him.

“Yeah! Vani come over here!”

Vanitas groaned and walked over to where they both were.

“Namine, this is Vanitas. He’s my new best friend”

Namine smiles at him, “It’s nice to meet you Vanitas”

“Uh yeah likewise”

“Kiru, what new threat do you mean?”

“Well apparently we were told that this new threat is stronger than Xehanort and could potentially hurt Sora”

“Hurt Sora?”

Namine looked down sadly. 

“Yeah so do you know where he is?”

Namine shook her head, “No I don’t. In fact no one does”

“Huh?!” Both of the boys said confused

“Yeah, let’s walk over to a quiet alley, so I can explain”

They both nodded and followed Namine into a small back alley where no one else was roaming around.

She explained to them what happened after they, well, “died” in the Keyblade Graveyard. And that Sora went to look for Kairi. It was a while but Riku felt Sora calling him that he was coming back. So Riku picked up everyone and went to Destiny Islands to have a party of Sora and Kairi’s return. But when they arrived, only Namine, Xion, Roxas, and Riku saw Sora arrive with Kairi and disappear. 

Kairi was crying, she felt like it was her fault for Sora dying. Riku didn’t believe that he died though. He felt that he was still out there. So he journeyed to find him. But no one could contact him ever since his departure. So now everyone is waiting and trying to figure out what happened to Sora and Riku.

“That’s...wow”, Kiru said after taking all that information in.

Vanitas nodded,“Yeah, it’s a lot”

Namine nodded and sighed, “I just wished there was some sort of way we could find them...”

Vanitas was deep in thought when, “I think I can”

“Huh?!”

“Really?”

Vanitas nodded, “Yes, I was connected to Sora’s heart for some time, so I should still be able to follow that connection”

Namine’s eyes widen, “Of course! Why didn’t we think that before!”

“I bet Riku did. That’s probably why he was so determined that Sora was still alive”

Namine nods, “Yes, his connection to Sora is the strongest”

“Alright then, now we know where to start”

“Wait Vani” Kiru stopped Vanitas.

“What?”

“Shouldn’t we, change our outfits?”

Both boys were still wearing the bodysuits when they came back to the realm of light.

“Why? Aren’t these alright?”

“Yeah but, I feel we need some better clothes than this”

Vanitas stared at Kiru, “You just want to see me wear normal clothes don’t you?”

Kiru laughs, “Haha you got me!”

Namine giggles, “Well if it’s new clothes you boys need, then I can help. Let me show you a place”

They both follow Namine out of the small alley into the main common streets to find clothes. 

They both walked out in different outfits from before with the help of Namine. Kiru’s new outfit was a black jacket, short sleeves with blue and white plaid on the folds of the front, white shirt, black pants with one pocket on each side, black boots and black fingerless gloves. His hair is tied back in a ponytail.

Vanitas’s new outfit consists of a short sleeved black jacket with a red outline with gray on the folds on the front, red shirt, black pants with one pocket on each side with a red outline as well, black and red boots and red and black fingerless gloves.

“Man these are nice! Thanks Namine!”

Namine giggles, “No problem”

“I gotta admit, you have style”, said Vanitas

“Thank you!”

Vanitas nodded. She didn’t seem so bad. She was kind and sweet. He could see why Kiru liked her. 

“Oh right! Before we go!”

Kiru ran to a shop and then came back with a bag fun of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

“Ta dah! My promise to you Vanitas!”

“Is that? Ice cream?”

“Yeah! Let’s go somewhere to eat it!”

All 3 of them ended up on the clocktower. It seems that Roxas and the others aren’t there yet.

“So...after this, you’re going to leave to find Sora and Riku?”

The boys nodded, “Yeah, if this new threat is more trouble than Xehanort, then they’ll need more help”

Namine nodded, “I wish, I could come”

Kiru and Vanitas looked at each other and then to Namine confused, “Aren’t you?”

Namine looks at them in shock, “Huh? Really?”

Vanitas nodded, “Yeah I mean, you said you got a keyblade and started training right? So why not come join us?”

“You, you really mean it?”

Kiru nodded and smiled, “Of course! Why wouldn’t we?”

Namine started to tear up but then wiped her tears before they fell.

“I’m so glad. Thank you”

They finished their ice cream and started to plan. “Alright, I’ll try to follow the connection of my heart to Sora’s to track him done. It won’t be easy tho”

“Oh! Why don’t we use a Gummiship to make traveling easier!”

Both boys starred at Namine, “Wait, you can drive a Gummiship?”

She smiled and nodded, “Yes! I managed to take some lessons from Donald a while back”

“Well that’s great honestly. We trust you Namine”

Namine blushes, “Thank you”

“Well then let’s go!”

All 3 went to board the Gummiship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namine was seated at the front seat driving the ship while Kiru and Vanitas sat in the two seats behind her. Vanitas has his arms crossed and eyes closed. Concerntating on finding that connection with Sora. 

“Anything yet?” Kiru asked

Vanitas shook his head, “No not yet. He must be really far away” 

Namine spoke up and smiled, “Well I’m sure you’ll be able to find him, he’s your brother right?”

Vanitas nodded. He appreciates her trying to cheer him up. But he’s still a bit worried. Then he felt someone walk to his side. He looked up at who it was and shocked that it was Namine. Since she was the one driving the ship. She must’ve put it on auto pilot.

She looked a bit nervous, “Ummm can I talk to you for a moment?”

Vanitas didn’t see why not. So he nodded to let Namine continue, 

“Well, Kiru has told me a bit about you. About how you don’t have many friends. So I thought that, maybe we can be friends too?”

Vanitas’s eyes widened. Is she really asking him this? 

“I understand if you don’t want to. It’s just, I don’t have many friends either. I just would like to make more.”

Namine looks down smiling sadly. Vanitas sighs, “Geez, when you put it like that, you’re making me feel bad”

Namine flushed embrassed, “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-!”

She stopped her rambling by feeling a sudden hand on her head. She was a little shocked that it was Vanitas’s.

“It’s fine really. We can be friends too if you want. Or else Kiru might give me an earful”

From the back of the ship where said person was he yelled out, “Hey I heard that!”

Both Vanitas and Namine laugh.

Namine smiled up at Vanitas, “Thank you”

“Yeah whatever”

He put his hand down from her head. And as Namine walked to the pilot seat, he felt it.

It was a quick flash, but he knows that it’s Sora. He knows where he is.

He quickly told Namine and she nodded and turned off auto pilot as Kiru made his way back to his seat.

Soon they will reunite with Sora and the others.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused on Vanitas’s actions at the end, it’s because Kiru made Vani soft during their time in the Final World. So of course he isn’t mean to Namine lol. But still, Vanitas only acting soft with his two new friends just mmmm yes.
> 
> Also, Naminé’s new outfit is basically Xion’s just a flipped color skim. And she does wield a keyblade but I won’t say what it is or what it looks like yet haha.


End file.
